Of Scissors and Vanilla Milkshakes
by Alyss Sei
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around one sadistic captain and one phantom player . 2nd Quarter: Aishiteiru I, Akashi Seijuurou, I only met him today but at the back of my mind, I know that he is important to me. Whether it would be in the future or if it was in the past. AkaxFem!Kuro


**AN: Konnichiwa~! :) This will be a series of AkaKuro/AkaxFem!Kuro oneshots with GOMxKuro/GomxFem!Kuro as the side dish. They can be AU or not, well it depends on what I think about I guess? Anways, requests are welcomed~ As long as it is within the aforementioned pairings ^_^ But please do not ask me to make a Fem!AkaxKuro one. I would not definitely do that. I can't imagine how Sei-chan is as a girl O_o My apologies.**

**Ehem, let's get on with the first one~! And please to ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my mother nor my second language after all ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kuroko no Basuke, I would make Tet-chan and Sei-chan a couple :3 Shounen-Ai or not x3**

talking

_thinking_

_**flashback**_

* * *

**Of Scissors and Vanilla Milkshakes**

**First Quarter: Kisu**

**Pairing: AkaxFem!Kuro, slight GOMxFem!Kuro**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou was a very patient and courteous young man.  
He and Kuroko Tetsumi have been friends since they were infants and are inseparable ever since. He knows her far more than anybody else.

He is also the only one she calls by the first name and she even gave him a nickname. He is always boastful about that.

So why should seeing her with Kise Ryouta make him slightly irritated.

_'Very irritated' _The redhead thought as he saw his bestfriend **kiss **Ryouta on the cheek as the blonde gave the tealhead her favorite drink.  
The blinding smile that came after immediately killed the model on the spot, with a river of blood flowing from his nose.

Really, since when did the normally apathetic second basketball club manager act this...girly?

He blamed it all on Momoi Satsuki.

* * *

_**A few days ago...**_

_**"Tetsu-chan~!" The tealhead momentarily stopped writing to turn her head and greet the one who called her.**_

_**"Momoi-san, good afternoon." With a nod toward the sparkling pinknette, the tealhead continued "Is there something wrong?"**_

_**The girl in question rapidly shook her head in denial "No,no Tetsu-chan! I just want to give you something! Here!"**_

_**Kuroko blinked as a cup with...violet contents was thrusted infront of her. "Uh, may I ask what exactly is it?" She reluctantly asked**__**  
**__**as she backed away slightly to point at the said gift. 'Is that a... Carrot?!' Indeed, there was a slice of carrot floating from the violet drink.**_

_**Kuroko shivered.**_

_**"It's vanilla milkshake! I made it in our home economics class. I really want you to drink it before it gets warm so I ran all the way**_  
_**here!" Oblivious to the other girl's reaction, Momoi smiled as she handed the said 'vanilla milkshake' to the tealhead.**_

_**"Uh... Thank you very much, Momoi-san." She originally planned to say that she wasn't thirsty and thank Momoi for her concern but knowing that the girl ran all the way from the kitchen to the gym which was three buildings apart, yes, Teikou Middle School is really big, made her think that it would be unfair to not appreciate the pinknette's effort.**_

_**Momoi's smile widened as her favorite tealhead takes the cup and stared at it.**_

_**Seconds passed.**_

_**"Tetsu-chan?"**_

_**Kuroko was actually waiting for Momoi to leave so that she can throw away the contents and tell the girl later that the milkshake was**_  
_**delicious but she shouldn't trouble herself to make one for the tealhead anymore, but it obviously failed.**_

_**Seeing as Momoi has no plans to leave until she drinks it.**_

_**"Uh, thanks for the food." Closing her baby blue eyes as she drank the said milkshake in one gulp.**_

_**Momoi was ecstatic but not until she heard a slight thump. Looking at where the sound came from, all she saw was a mop of teal hair on the gym floor.**_

_**"Tetsu-chan...? Tetsu-chan!"**_

_**Kuroko Tetsumi was knocked out.**_

* * *

_**"-sumi, Tetsumi." Baby blue eyes blinked opened as the owner of said eyes finally regained consciousness.**_

_**"Tetsumi, are you okay now?" Focusing on the source of the velvet voice she looked up to see a pair of panicking red eyes looking at her. 'Akashi-kun?'**_

_**"Tetsu-chan! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you drink that!" She can see a pinknette crying behind the person with red eyes. 'Momoi-san?'**_

_**"Tetsumi, talk to me." The sharp command shook the tealhead out of her stupor. Looking back at the feared captain, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. Shocking both Akashi and Momoi.**_

_**"Sei-kun, I love you~"**_

_**...**_

_**EH?!  
**_

* * *

Ever since that day, Kuroko has been acting strange. Strange meaning, suddenly smiling a little bit too more, thanking every single one who helped her, even the slightest bit and lastly, kissing any boy who helped her on the cheek.

This caused an uproar on Teikou's basketball club, their usually apathetic manager has turned into the perfect girl of their dreams and being stunningly beautiful is an added bonus.

Rumors spread and Kuroko's usually low presence suddenly disappeared as people stop to stare at the beauty they didn't really notice before. This didn't sit well with a certain captain. He didn't like it, .bit.

The redhead sighed as he sat on one of the benches. After a few seconds of trying to calm himself down, he was about to stand up but a certain object caught his sight.

It was a clipboard, to be more precise, it was their tealhead manager's clipboard. If Akashi should return it, she would reward him without a doubt.

Picking up the clipboard and instructing a second stringer to hand it over to Momoi, the redhead headed towards the locker room. Not even bothering to see if the clipboard was returned to its owner.

Why should he bother to give it to Tetsumi himself just so that he will receive a kiss? He is not shallow.

He would just endure it, he is sure that the effects would wear off sooner or later.

"Oh! My clipboard! Thank you so much!" Apparently, the second stringer knows whom the object belongs to and he knows that he will be rewarded if he returns it to the right owner too.

Seeing Tetsumi kiss the unknown boy on the cheek does not make him jealous. At all.

Okay, scratch that. He is absolutely jealous. He should triple all of the second string training to release some of his jealously, oh and maybe adding cleaning duty for a month to this peasant who received a kiss from his Tetsumi training menu would help too.

_'One more and I'll definitely snap' _the members of the basketball club should pray that their sadistic captain won't really snap. Because a furious Akashi Seijuurou is Satan's incarnate himself

* * *

It has already been a week and still no sign of Tetsumi returning to her normal self.

Akashi is way beyond pissed. The club members know that they should just all shut their mouth and endure the hellish training if they still want to play in the next tournament.

Their captain can be really skilled at throwing sharps objects, mostly scissors, after all.

No one wants to be the next target.

Meanwhile, the fuming captain is delighted, as delighted as a beyond furious man can be, at the way the basketball club obey him without any complaint said.

Such unusual silence brought the redhead back to the scenarios that happened in the past week.

All of the regulars and his close companions already received a kiss on the cheek from their not emotionless anymore manager. All except for him.

Some second and third stringers received one too but not him.

WHY? Is what he wants to ask as he looks at the busy tealhead beside him

Oh how he wants to go and shake the girl until she finally comes back to her senses but Akashi Seijuurou is a very patient young man and besides, he could never hurt Tetsumi so he would never actually do that.

But that doesn't mean that he can endure it far longer.

The first kiss was with Ryouta, when the model gave the tealhead her daily dose of those sweet drinks that she loves so much. Ryouta's training menu was promptly doubled and somebody also took a photo of him sleeping and distributed it to his fanclub, he was always ambushed by a mob of seemingly drugged girls every morning after that. Why, the blonde still doesn't know until now.

Second was with Shintarou, when the redhead was passing by the library, he happened to see his bestfriend struggling to reach the book that is on top of the shelf. As Akashi was about to enter the library to get the book for her, the reward that he will receive for helping her is not on his mind at all; He was her bestfriend and it was his duty to always be there to help her, he halted in his steps when he notice that a certain greenhaired Oha Asa freak approached her and got the book for her. Only after when the tealhead kissed the greenhead's cheek was Akashi brought back to his senses. The next day, one can find Shintarou Midorima in front of the school's flaming waste container, silently mourning for the lost of his precious lucky items that is now turning into ash. Who did that, he doesn't know and he isn't eager to find out too.

The third one was with Daiki, the ganguro actually had the audacity to ask the tealhead out on a date, well not literally, it is just the usual eating at Majis after practice but Akashi, having enough of his bestfriend being taken away from him, decided to come too, emphasizing that he will make sure to take the girl safely back home. He immediately regretted doing so as he watched while his bestfriend kiss the tan boy's cheek when he came back with their order. After having their stomachs full, the redhead quietly pulled the tealhead out of the buger joint to escort her home, not even a word has been said. The next day though, there were rumors about a certain tanned ace was seen crying and screaming about bees and ghost as he ran as fast as he can out of Teikou. He hasn't been attending school ever since.

The last one just happened right now, as a violet haired giant sauntered over the girl beside him and gave her a vanilla flavoured candy. Tetsumi smiled before asking the snack loving giant to bend down so she could kiss him in the cheek. The big baby immediately complied as he received a kiss and a hug from his 'mommy'; he smiled blissfully but stopped when he heard the voice.

"Atsushi" The voice belongs to his 'daddy'

"Sorry Aka-chin~ I'll go back to practicing now, bye Kuro-chin~" The giant knows that he should never ever disobey Aka-chin, he is scary and his daddy after all.

Akashi sighed as he glanced at the still smiling tealhead, he is okay with her kissing Atsushi since they are like the parents of that big baby after all. The fact that she still haven't kissed him is the thing that makes him mad though.

"Sei-kun?"A soft hand touched his cheek. The redhead looked to his left to see a certain tealhead looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

_'Hm... I haven't seen this look on her ever since we were six, the time when mother...' _

"Sei-kun, is there something wrong? You look angry; did I do something to make you mad?" Akashi has once again snapped out of it as he remembered that he forgot to say anything to the worried girl.

"It's nothing Tetsumi, there are just a lot of things on my mind as of now. That's all" He hoped that the girl would buy his lie just at least this once.

"You're lying Sei-kun, please tell me what's wrong" The Gods must have really hate him. This girl can still read him like an open book and to think that one would say that no one can really know what is going inside his head must have not known Kuroko Tetsumi.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"Anoo..." The tealhead was cut off by a third voice, the two arguing bestfriends immediately stopped to look at the source of the voice.

A boy, probably a first year, was looking down at the towels neatly placed on both of his outstretched hands. Quickly looking up as he felt the stares directed at him, he saw his crush, Kuroko-senpai, looking at him blankly while his captain, Akashi-senpai, looking at him like he wants to cut him to tiny pieces then feed it to the dogs.

The poor boy shivered as he quickly bowed down, thinking of the ways that he can get out of this without sacrificing any of his body part.

"Ah!" The surprised exclamation coming from soft lips immediately had the boy focusing on the tealhead again.

"Thank you...uh" The girl tried to remember the name of the first year who she instructed to get the towels from the locked rooms.

"Uh, Hirato... Hirato Takuma, Kuroko-senpai" Slightly disappointed that his crush didn't even know his name, the bow just bowed down more.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hirato-kun and thank you for getting all those towels for me. Can you hand it over?" The tealhead asked, already planning on giving the poor boy twice of her normal reward because she forgot his name.

Hirato hopefully looked up, as he enthusiastically hands the towels over to the smiling tealhead, closing his eyes right after he did so.

Tetsumi giggled at the display of embarrassment. As she was about to lean in, a pair of cold hands roughly grabbed her shoulders before she was forcefully pulled to a hard chest as an equally forceful lips slanted over hers.

The whole gym was baffled. There in the bench was none other than their angel of a manager and sadistic captain, heavily making out like they don't care that a lot of people are watching them.

Hirato, noticing the silence, finally opened his eyes to see the one he admires the most was kissing his captain. On the lips and what made the poor boy light headed was when he saw his captain's tongue slither its way in the tealhead's slightly opened mouth but what really made him cry as he run out of the gym was the look that his captain gave him as the redhead continue to suck the life out of the still frozen manager.

It was the look of absolute victory as well as the promise to inflict pain. A lot of pain.

Poor Hirato Takuma was never heard of again.

* * *

Deciding that he should stop before the tealhead passed out because of the lack of air, the redhead captain reluctantly pulled his lips away from the tealhead's slightly swollen one, giving the said lips on last peck before he looked at the whole basketball club with a very VERY smug smirk on his lips.

The whole club wants nothing than to say that the redhead should be better off dead but they knew that they are the ones who would be dead once they finished talking or even before that.

As if reading their thoughts, the smug smirk turned sadistic.

The gym was empty in a second, leaving the still smirking captain and the still frozen manager alone.

"Se-Sei-kun" The panting girl wheezed out. Seriously, how weak can she get? That is why the redhead is always on her side because he knows how easily tired Tetsumi is more than anyone.

"Yes Tetsumi?" He asked, appearing to be innocent. But we know that 'Akashi Seijuurou' and the word 'Innocent' should not be put in the same sentence ever.

"..."

"What?"

The girl took a deep breath before grabbing the redhead's cheeks and pressed her lips softly against the redhead's.

"Sei-kun is cute when he is jealous" the tealhead murmured in between kisses, slightly smiling when she felt the soft lips she is glued upon frowned a little.

"I am neither cute nor jealous Tetsumi." Akashi snapped though made no movement to separate the girl's lips from his. _'I already know that you are mine after all' _he added in an afterthought.

"Let me guess, you just thought that I am yours from the start so there is no need for you to be jealous, am I right Sei-kun?" Tetsumi teased as she pulled away to look at the redhead with warm eyes.

"I am the only one worthy to receive your kisses Tetsumi, don't give it away so easily."

He was answered with a firm nod followed by giggles.

Whatever, things are back to the way they should be; he doesn't need to worry now.

* * *

As expected from the always right redhead, Kuroko Tetsumi turned back to her old apathetic self four days later.

While the entire basketball club are disappointed by the fact; they are quite relieved too, for they no longer won't endure seeing their captain and manager acting too lovey dovey every single day.

Seriously, they're only fourteen right?!

Well, the couple in question is quite mature for their age so it doesn't really count they guessed.

They immediately groaned as they entered the gym, all of their assumptions are wrong it seems.

On one of the benches, a certain manager is comfortably suited on a certain captain's lap while the said captain is busy kissing and sucking the girl's pale neck as if he wants to leave a permanent mark to let everyone know that Kuroko Tetsumi is his and his alone.

'_Just kill us already'_ was the boys infront of the gym's door synced thought.

* * *

**Omake:**

At the library, the group now dubbed as the 'Generation of Miracles' sat quietly as they tried to study for the upcoming exams.

Keyword: _tried._

"Ah! Sei-kun, sto-"muffled sounds were heard followed by a soft thud.

"Hmm? I can't seem to understand you Tetsumi, can you repeat it?" Akashi smirked as he placed butterfly kisses on the pale column of the tealhead's neck.

"Like I said, we shou-mmf." The still smirking redhead hurriedly pressed his lips against the tealhead's to stifle any other word that the girl might say.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles stared.

'_Dammit Akashi! Defiling Tetsu like that! Argh!'_

'_Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi and Akashicchi is... Waaaah! Kurokocchi!'_

'_Those two should get a room, it's not like I'm jealous or anything! I just want to study in peace.'_

'_Hmmmm... Kuro-chin looks tasty, lucky Aka-chin~ I want to do that to Kuro-chin too~'_

Now they know to never accept if ever their redhead captain suggested them to study together again, especially if the said study place is in the most secluded part of the library.

* * *

**The end guys~! **

**I hope you like it! Please do leave a review, I would love to know your opinion on this ^_^ Constructive criticisms are allowed, not that much though ^_^'**

**I would be working on the 4th Quarter of Vanilla Flavored Love :3 For those who have read it, I'm really sorry for the delay guys, inspiration is really hard to find x3**

**I would make another oneshot or series of oneshots too, for my resurfaced ship xD which is ShiMa or Shiki Senri and Touya Rima from the series, Vampire Knight :3 Reading the manga again not only made me love them again but it also deepened my love more~**

**And so yeah, please do state your opinion on this, if it is okay for me to continue or not ^_^**

**Tata~ :3**


End file.
